DES RENCONTRES A COUPAIENT LE SOUFFLE
by Kazama jin
Summary: ben le titre en dit gros sur l'histoire. faut lire pour le résste
1. Chapitre 1

DES RENCONTRES A COUPAIENT LE SOUFFLE

**Série :** Gundam Wing

**Auteur :** Jin

**Genre :** Violence, déclaration d'amour…

**Couples :** il y a Duo+Hilde, Wufei+Sally

**Disclamer :** Malheureusement les g-boys ne sont pas à moi mais sa fais rien je vais les emprunter à long terme et pi de touts façon je ne me fais pas de friquet sur eu.

**Commentaires :** Gundam wing et un de mais mangas préférait et je veux que c'est « salopard » de M6 la remette je c'est je ne mach pas mais mots mais faut pas abuser.

S'il y a un problème à propos de mon vocabulaire ou de la fiction écrivait moi : jinkazamahotmail.fr.

Tout ce qui est entre guillemet sont ce que disse les personnages à voie base.

Chapitre 1 : C'est juste une mission de vole.

C'est une belle journée d'automne, Quatre, Wufei et Trowa prenaient leur petit déjeuné quand Heero arriva à son tour.

Heero – Ou est Duo ?

Ce fut le jeune Arabe qui lui répondit.

Quatre – Bonjour Heero tu va bien. Et pour tout te dire, je ne sais pas ou est Duo. Il n'est pas dans votre chambre ?

Le Japonais lui lance un regard noir et lui répond d'une voix glaciale.

Heero – Non.

Sur ce, il repartit part ou il était venu.

Quatre d'un air inquiet – A votre avis que veut t-il à Duo ?

Ce fut Wufei qui lui répondit d'un ton mortellement sérieux

Wufei – Il veut peut être le tué, en tout cas cela ne sera pas une grande perte pour l'humanité.

Au même moment l'Américain entra dans la cuisine en demandant.

Duo – Qui ne serait pas une grande perte pour l'humanité ?

Le Chinois lui répondit avec un petit sourire en coin.

Wufei – Toi bien sur.

Duo se retourna et lui tira la langue comme à son habitude. Mais le sourire de Wufei ne s'effaça que lorsqu'il entendit une allemande lui hurlé dessus.

Hilde – Wufy touche à Duo et je te jure que je te tue avec la faux thermique de Deathscythe.

Le dit Wufy ne dit plus un mot et Duo s'éclata de rire devant l'expression de surprise de son ami. Ce fut à ce moment la que le soldat parfait arriva en trombe dans la cuisine.

Heero – Duo où étais-tu ? Je t'ai cherché partout, de plus c'est important.

Duo – Bébé je dois te laisser on se retrouve cet après midi d'accord.

Sur ce il raccrocha et rangea sont portable. Sans quitter Heero des yeux il s'approcha puis mis sa main sur le front de Heero.

Duo – Ta pas de fièvre Hee-chan, tes sur que tu n'as pas chopé l'un de tes virus informatiques par exemple.

Heero asséna une tape derrière la tête de l'Américain.

Heero – Baka c'est pour une mission

Duo – Me disait aussi que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Si sa ce trouve J ta vaccinait contre tout y compris les virus informatiques.

Le Japonais regarde l'accoutrement de son interlocuteur. Il n'avait apparemment pas changé ces habitudes, il était toujours habillé de noir.

Heero – Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi G dit que tu pouvais rentrer dans cette base et en ressortir sans te faire repérer. T'es plus bruyant qu'un troupeau d'éléphants.

Duo (réponse d'un américain en manque d'idée) – Nani ?

Le Japonais lui lança son regard de la mort qui tue et lui fit signe de venir avec lui.

Quatre, Trowa et Wufei se levèrent et entrepris de suivre leurs deux amis, curieux de s'avoir quelle mission l'Américain devait accomplir. Arrivais devant la porte de la chambre de Duo et Heero ils s'arrêtèrent.

L'Américain se retourna quand il s'aperçut que ses amis s'étaient arrêtés et leur fit signe d'entrer.

Ce fut à ce moment la, que Heero attrapa le poigné de Duo et le fit s'assoir devant l'ordinateur ou se trouvaient les professeurs.

Au même moment Quatre ferma la porte et s'approcha du natté.

Les cinq scientifiques regardèrent Duo bizarrement ce qui emmerda beaucoup l'Américain car il n'aime pas que l'on le regarde comme ca.

C'est pour cela qu'il rompit le silence.

Duo – Et bande de vieux chnoques vous n'avez pas fini de me regarder comme si j'étais votre sujet d'expérience favori.

Pendant ce temps les professeurs se parlaient à voix basse.

Cela n'empêchât pas l'Américain d'entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

Duo – Et vieux croulants, je vous entends. Pi toi la boite de conserve ambulante ferme la ta grande gueule je pourrais rentrer dans la base de Treize sans me faire repérer et le tué. Alors ta base à la noix, ce n'est pas un problème.

Ce fut un éclat de rire de la part de G qui surprit les scientifiques, et les sorties de leurs pensées.

Cela lui valut des regardes noir de la part des autres scientifiques et d'Heero, G s'arrêta aussitôt.

Quand Duo regarda la tronche que fessait son mentor il partit dans un fou rire qui lui valut trois regards de la mort et trois regards noirs !

Mais l'Américain ne les remarquas pas et continua sa crise de fou rire. Tout le monde savait pertinemment que le natté n'allait pas s'arrêter de si tôt.

Quatre – Désolé de ma curiosité mais moi je n'ai rien entendu de ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure et je voudrais savoir de quoi vous avez parlés entre vous.

J – Nous voulons que 01 et 02 aillent détruire les donnés que Oz à sur nous. G dit que ce sale gamin des rues pourrait le faire mais j'en doute fort.

Cette phrase eue l'effet d'une bombe sur Duo.

L'Américain se leva en renversent sa chaise, si brusquement que Quatre du ce retentir pour ne pas pousser un cri de surprise.

Les mots que Duo employa eu pour effet de surprendre les autres pilotes, ce n'était pas les mots en eu même qui les surpris mais le ton que l'Américain employa.

Jamais les autres pilotes n'avaient entendu ce ton si froid qui était sorti de la bouche du pilote de Deathscythe.

Par contre, ils connaissaient bien celui qu'il employait habituellement, et oui je parle bien sur de Heero qui n'a rien dit malgré les regards des trois autres pilotes.

Duo – Répète un peu ça, vieux croûton dégénéré et j'te jure que j'te fais la peau.

Ce fut a partir de la que l'Américain lui lança une flopée d'injure dans 10 langues différentes qui surpris tout le monde sauf G, qui lui préférait arrêter le massacre.

G – Duo voyons calme toi on n'a pas encore dit que tu ne ferais pas parti de cette mission et puis tu es le seul à pouvoir passait le système de sécurité.

Quatre – Est comment croyez-vous que Duo va faire pour passé ces systèmes de sécurité.

G – Mon cher Quatre il faut que je te dise que Duo n'est pas un ange.

Quatre – Je le sais bien mais…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la voix de l'Américain le coupa.

Duo – Quatre au cas ou tu l'aurais oublié j'ais vécu dans les rues de L2.

Quatre – Oui je le sais mais…

Duo – Désolé kat mais dans les rues de L2 si tu veux survivre faut soit ce prostitué soit voler moi j'ai choisi d'être un voleur ou plutôt j'y est été obliger.

Quatre – Duo dit moi que tu rigole.

Duo – Na.

Un long silence régnait dans la pièce.

J – Bon d'accord tu feras cette mission mais ne compte sur personne si tu te fais prendre.

Duo – De plus quand te fais-tu du mouron pour un gamin des rues comme moi?

J – Je ne me fais pas du souci pour toi mais pour la mission. Je vous envoi les plans et les coordonnées de la base, et en quoi consiste votre mission.

Duo – Grouille vieux débris j'ais pas qu'sa à faire.

Ce fut la dernière injure que Duo lui jeta à la figure avant que l'écran devienne noir

Duo – Bon tu me dis à quelle heure il faut partir Heero.

Heero – On par ce soir à 19 heures.

Duo – Alors à 19 heures. Je dois rejoindre Hilde à plus les mecs.

A c'est mot l'Américain sorti de la chambre puis de la maison.

dans la planque des Gundam boys

Wufei – Il ne se prépare pas ou quoi ?

Heero – Ce baka est complètement fou.

Wufei – Va savoir, si sa ce trouve, G la sortie d'un hôpital psychiatrique.

Quatre – Ne dit pas ça Wufei, Duo est juste un peu, beaucoup inconscient.

Heero – Ce n'est pas de l'inconscience mais de la folie pure. Ce baka va nous faire repérer.

Quatre – Tu ne peux pas en être sur Heero.

Ce fut sur ces mots que les pilotes de Gundams se séparèrent.

bar d'un quartier chaud

Duo était parti rejoindre Hilde dans un endroit ou il était sur de ne pas voir d'ozzi.

Pour sur c'est l'un des quartiers les plus chauds de la ville.

Il était déjà venu ici pour voir un contact, et il avait repéré un bar ou ce trouvé tous les voyous des environs.

Il attendit l'Allemande devant le bar pour être sur qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Duo – Hilde chui la.

Hilde – Salut Duo tu vas bien ?

Les deux ados se dirigèrent à l'intérieur du bar tout en continuant leur conversation.

Duo – Vi et toi bébé tu va bien ?

Hilde – Vi maintenant que je suis avec toi ça va bien.

Ils prirent deux bières et ils allèrent s'assoire à une table pour parler.

Hilde lui raconta ce qu'elle avait entendu au sujet d'Oz.

Duo l'écoutait, tout en lui posant des questions.

L'Allemande s'arrêta de parlait est regarda Duo dans les yeux.

Ce dernier connaisse très bien son amie car elle fait ça que lorsqu'elle a une question qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis un bon moment.

Duo – C'est koi ta question Hilde.

Surpris l'Allemande rougie jusqu'aux oreilles.

Hilde – Je me demandais juste si tu restais pour les informations que je détiens ou pour moi ?

Cette question fit partir l'Américain dans un fou rire qu'il eu du mal à stopper.

Duo – Bébé tu es sure que tu va bien ?

Hilde – Duo répond steplé.

Duo – Bon d'accord je viens pour les deux mais je viens surtout pour toi.

Hilde avec un sourire radieux – méci Duo.

Duo – Pour quoi ? Ne me dit pas que c'est par ce que je t'aime que tu me dis sa.

Hilde – Parce qu'en plus tu m'aimes la je suis au paradis.

Leur discutions continua juste à ce que Duo décide qu'il était temps de rentrer.

Hilde – Il est que 17h45 Duo.

Duo – Je sais bébé mais il faut que je rentre si non je vais me faire tuer par Herro-je-suis-un-suicidéaire-Yui.

Hilde – Nani

Duo – J'ais une mission ce soir à 19h.

L'Allemande prise la main de sont petit ami et sorti du bar.

A peine ont-ils fait deux pas qu'une bagarre se déclenche devant eux les empêchant de passé.

Ce fut ce moment la qu'un jeune homme d'une 20 d'années attrapa Hilde pour la mettre à l'écart.

Il n'eut pas le temps de l'écarter de l'Américain, que celui si avait déjà sorti un couteau dont ne sait où et lui avais mis sous la gorge.

Celui si fit un bond en arrière et relâcha l'adolescente qui ce mi-derrière son petit ami.

Sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre Duo se retrouva dans le cercle ou ce déroulait encore le combat.

L'agresseur d'Hilde sorti un couteau et s'ataca à l'Américain.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas, qu'il se retrouva nez à nez avec un poignard ou on pouvait lire en rouge sang Shinigami.

Il fit un bond en arrière et ce mit en position de défense.

En voyant ça tout le monde se retourna et les deux combattants s'arrêtèrent eux aussi ( je ne parle pas de Duo et de l'agresseur d'Hilde mais des deux autres c'est pour ce qui n'on pas tout suivi.)

Duo allait passer à l'attaque quand il entendit derrière lui une voix.

? – Sa suffit.

Tout le monde se retourna Duo fit de même pour voir qui pouvait bien avoir une telle attention. Ce fut à ce moment que choisit son adversaire pour l'attaquer.

Hilde – Duo attention.

A c'est mot l'Américain se retourne et désarme son adversaire en lui entaillant le poignet avec une lame de rasoir bien aiguisé. A un endroit stratégique, et le fit tomber à terre.

Duo – Essaye de la toucher ou même de la regarder et je te tue.

En disent ça les yeux habituellement améthyste de l'Américain pris une couleur bleu nuits.

Le jeune homme se releva et parti le plus vite possible.

Le natté lui se tourna vers Hilde, la pris par le poignet en l'attirant hors de la foule qui s'écarté devant sont passage.

Il la raccompagna chez elle en lui disant qu'ils ne reviendront pas dans leur planque mais sur le bateau de Howard.

Sur ces mots il partit en disant que Heero allait le tuer s'il arrivait en retard.

Il laissa derrière lui une allemande qui se demande si elle n'allait pas les retrouver sur ce bateau.

dans la planque des Gundams boys

Les quatre autres pilotes de Gundam étaient réunis dans le salon.

Heero – Quatre peu tu me rappelais à qu'elle heure Duo et parti ?

Quatre – Oui il est parti à 10 heures et depuis plus rien. Je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter pour lui.

Wufei – Ce n'est pas pour lui qui faut s'inquiéter mais plutôt pour la mission.

dans la rue devant la planque

Quand Duo arriva enfin devant leur planque, il vit de la ou il se trouve les autres pilotes qui discutaient.

En lisant sur leurs lèvres il s'aperçut qu'ils parlaient de lui.

Par réflexe il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre pour s'apercevoir que leur mission commencée dans 3 minutes.

Ne voulant pas recevoir un interrogatoire spécial Herro Yui, Duo pris l'initiative de passait par la fenêtre de sa chambre qui était encore ouverte.

Arrivait dans sa chambre, il se changea, enfila un jeans, un tee-shirt, une veste et des chaussures noires.

Il n'oublia pas de reprendre ses armes et prit une petite boite qui mis dans sa poche.

Il descendit les escaliers sans faire de bruit et écouta la conversation appuyée sur un mur dans le noir.

Heero – Ce baka n'est pas encore arrivait et on doit partir dans 1 minute.

Quatre – Je commence vraiment à m'inquiétait pour lui. Je vais appeler Hilde.

Duo – Ce ne sera pas la peine kat. Je suis-la.

Les quatre pilotes sursauter en entendent la voit du natté et ce retournèrent pour fouillaient l'obscurité.

Il fallut que Duo sorte de l'obscurité pour que ses amis le voit.

Wufei en bégaie – Mais t'es rentré quand toi ?

Duo – Il y a 2 minutes je crois.

Quatre – Sans vouloir être trop curieux, par ou es-tu renté ?

Duo – Je te rasure je n'ais pas essayé de passait par la cheminée pour vérifié si cela était possible mais par la fenêtre.

Wufei – T'est sur que tes sorti.

Duo – Tu veux peut être demandé à Hilde.

Wufei – Non c'est bon je n'ai pas envie d'entendre cette folle furieuse. Mais comment ce fait il que l'on ne t'est pas entendu ?

Duo – Wu je suis un voleur venu tout droit de L2 et la bas il vaut mieux ce faire le plus silencieux et discret possible.

Wufei – M'appel pas comme ça Maxwell.

Heero – Baka on y va.

Duo – Vi Hee-chan. A plus les mecs.

Les deux pilotes partirent dans le garage et prirent l'épave qui leur servait de véhicule.

Malgré toutes les modifications amenaient au vieux 4X4 pas l'Américain.

Ce véhicule n'était décidément pas confortable.

En arrivent prés du complexe Heero s'arrêta à proximité d'un conduit d'aération.

Il sortit un plan de la base et montra à Duo ou ce trouvaient l'ordinateur central.

Puis il sortit un deuxième plan ou, était représenté les conduits d'aération sur un film invisible.

Le natté observa les plans superposés très attentivement puis il mit sont doigt sur leur position actuelle.

Duo – On est-la. Alors pour arrivait là il y a trois chemins.

Heero – Hn tu va prendre lequel ?

Duo – Suit là il est plus long mais c'est le seul qui est empruntable.

Heero – Nani.

Duo soupira et s'expliqua – Ben vi dans celui si, il y a une hélice qui bloque le passage et celui là, il faut a tout pris ne pas se louper sinon ça va faire du bruit. Et pis je n'ais pas envi de ratait cette mission. Tiens ça me donne une idée pour ma vengeance prochaine.

Heero – Nani

Duo – Laisse tombée. J'y vais à toute.

dans la planque des Gundams boys

Quatre – Vous croyez que Duo pourra rentrait et ressortir sang se faire repérait par les ozzis.

Wufei – Il a bien réussi à nous faire peur en rentrant tout à l'heure sans faire de bruit. Alors pourquoi pas.

Trowa était enfin revenu du garage ou ce trouvait une camionnette que l'Américain avait réparé et repeint.

Trowa – Il faut les rejoindre sur fleur de Meille ?

Quatre – Oui c'est bien sa. Wufei tu peux aller chercher les sacs de Duo et Heero s'il te plait.

TOC TOC TOC

Trowa – On attendait quelqu'un ou quoi ?

Quatre – Non pas que je sache.

? – Putain c'est moi vous ouvrez ou il faut que je défonce la porte.

Quatre couru vers la porte, de peur que Hilde mette ces menaces a exécution.

Il avait à peine ouverte la porte qu'une allemande essoufflée se rua à l'intérieure.

Wufei – Que se passe-t-il ?

Hilde – Rien, rien je croyais que vous étiez déjà partis.

Quatre – C'est ce que nous allions faire.

Hilde – Alors j'arrive pile à l'heure.

Trowa – Que veux-tu dires par la et qui t'a dit que l'on partait ?

Hilde – Que je viens avec vous et c'est Duo qui m'a dit que vous partiez.

Wufei – Cet imbécile le dit à n'importe qui et de toute façon tu ne viens pas.

Hilde – Pourquoi ?

Wufei – Par ce que tu es une onna et les onnas ne ce batte pas car elles sont faible.

Hilde – Ben alors écoute bien ce que je vais te dire premièrement je ne suis pas faible et deuxièmement si je viens c'est pour faire ce que tu as peur de faire avec Sally sauf que je le fais avec Duo.

Quand l'allemande eue fini sa phrase elle put voir un Wufei rouge jusqu'aux oreilles !

Wufei, Quatre et Trowa d'une même voix – pas de détaille s'il te plait.

Wufei – Sa peut attendre plus tard.

Hilde avec un sourire qui pouvaient rivaliser avec le sourire de sadique de Duo – Oui mais tu ne m'en voudras pas si je lui saute dessus devant tout le monde.

Wufei prix une jolie couleur rouge sang.

Wufei – C'est une menace ?

Hilde – Moi menaçer, jamais de la vie! C'est juste un avertissement Wu.

Wufei – Ne m'appelle pas com.…

Il se fit interrompre par le petit arabe.

Quater – Tu as des affaires de rechanges ?

Hilde – Ben vi je suis pas idiote j'y ai pensé.

Quatre – Alors on y va.

dans la base d'ozze

Cela faisait maintenant 5 minutes que Duo crapahuté dans les tunnels des bouches d'aération.

En passant prés d'un bureau il entendit la voix de Noin, Une, Merquise et Khushrenada il ne résista pas longtemps car sa mission n'était pas de les espionnés.

Quand il arriva enfin à la bouche d'aération la plus proche de la salle ou ce trouvaient l'ordinateur central, et la plus discrète il sortit !

« Duo – Putain de saletés de balais. Quelle idée j'ai eu de me foutre dans ce placard à balais ? »

devant la base d'ozze

Heero commençait a s'impatienté quand tout à coup il entendit le bruit que faissait une arme dont on enlevait la sécurité.

Noin – rend-toi Yui. A moins que tu ais l'intention de finir en passoire.

L'interpellé releva la tête pour ce retrouver nez à nez avec une vingtaine de soldats armés de mitraillettes.

Noin – Yui rente-toi tout de suite !

Le japonais ce retourna si brusquement vers son interlocuteur que l'un des soldats crus qu'il allait la tué et donna un coup de crosse sur la tempe de l'adolescent.

Le coup fut suffisamment violent pour l'assommer le temps de le mettre dans une cellule.

dans la base d'ozze

Une fois sorti du dédale de tunnel des bouches d'aération, l'américain ce dirigea prudemment vers la salle ou ce trouvait l'ordinateur centrale.

En arrivent dans la salle il alluma l'ordinateur, et pirata leur code d'accès puis téléchargea un virus spécial Shinigami dans l'ordinateur.

Quand il eut fini il arrêta le PC et reparti sur ses pas quand il entendit des bruits de pas.

Il se cachas dans l'obscurité pour que leur propriétaire ne le voit pas.

Il entendit les deux soldats parler d'un prisonnier qui avait été surpris prés du complexe et que ce dernier était le pilote du Gundam 01.

A ces mots Duo eu un sourire assez proche du sourire Shinigami.

Il attendit que les soldats ne puissent pas le repérer et pris la direction des cellules.

Quand il arriva enfin a proximité des cellules, il entendit des bruits de pas et la voix de Lady Une.

Il se cachât de nouveaux dans l'obscurité et observa la scène.

Il put voir Heero avec les poings liés entourait de 4 soldats armaient jusqu'aux dents et Une qui les guidés.

Soldat – Ou l'amenait ton.

Une – Dans le bureau de Treize pour un interrogatoire.

Duo les suivra de loin et ce cachât quand Une et les 4 repartire.

Quand il n'entendit plus un bruit il sortit de l'obscurité et frappa à la porte !

Treize – Qui est-la ?

Duo en imitant la voit de Lady – c'est moi une j'ai reçu un mail très important de la fondation Romféller.

Treize – Entrée Une entrée.

Duo obéie en prenant la seule arme à feu qu'il possédait et la pointa sur Treize et Zech qui fut surprise de voir une adolescente pointer une arme sur eux ( oui il le prenne pour une fille car Duo et très androgyne.)

L'Américain referma la porte derrière lui et fixa les deux hommes d'un regard moqueur.

Treize – Qu'avez vous fait à Lady Une ?

Duo – Rien du tout. Je ne suis pas comme toi je ne m'en prends pas au schizophrène.

Treize – Pour être aussi insolente que sa vous devez être une sweeter.

Duo – On dit un sweeter pas une et pi sa te prend souvent de prendre un mec pour une meuf.

Zech – Alors vous êtes le pilote 02.

Duo – En personne.

Heero – Baka pour quoi tu es venu ?

Duo – Oui Heero moi aussi je t'aime.

Heero – Duo tu n'aurais pas du venir.

Treize – Duo !

Duo – Bain vi Duo Maxwell.

Zech – Maxwell le démon de la tragédie Maxwell ? Le seul survivant a une attaque qui a ravagé l'église ? C'est impossible.

Duo – Si c'est possible la preuve je suis la et tu te trompe sur mon compte. Je ne suis pas un démon.

Il dit cette dernière phrase avec le sourire Shinigami sur les lèvres.

Treize – De quoi parlez-vous ?

Zech – Ce gamin est le seul survivent d'une attaque qui a ravagé l'église Maxwell il y a 8 ans. Qui était suspecté d'abrité des résistants ! Si tu n'es pas un démon alors qui es-tu ?

Duo – Je suis Shinigami bien sur.

Zech et Treize d'une même voix – Le dieu de la mort.

Duo – En personne bon vous ne m'en voudrez pas si je vous fausse compagnie.

Il fit signe à Heero d'approché est sortie deux épingles à cheveux bidouillées en passe partout.

Il les tourna dans la serrure des menottes sans quitté leurs deux ennemis des yeux.

Au bout de quelque seconde elles tombèrent sur le sol.

L'Américain fit signe à Heero de prendre le revolver.

Puis s'approcha de Zech et Treize avec un sourire de sadique en pleine crise

Zech – Qu'allez vous faire de nous.

Duo – Pas grand chose car je ne crois pas avoir assez de temps pour m'amusé.

Duo sorti de quoi les attachaient et les ligota au pied du bureau, non pas sans oublié de les bâillonner et de les assommas.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Heero qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Duo – Ben voilà ce qu'on appel du beau travaille.

Heero – Baka on y va.

Duo – Vi mais il va falloir qu'on passe par le hangar pour emprunter une voiture. A moins, qu'ils aient laissé notre épave.

Heero – Non on passe par les bouches d'aération.

Duo – Bon d'accord il doit y avoir un accès vers la.

L'Américain s'approchât du canapé et le tira verre lui, il ouvrit la bouche d'aération et fit signe a Heero d'y aller, le natté le suivi en remettent le canapé et la bouche d'aération en place.

Au bout de 5 minutes ils furent enfin sortis de ce labyrinthe et ce retrouvèrent à l'endroit ou ils étaient quelque heure plutôt.

Ils couraient le plus loin de la bas en coupant à travers les bois et les champs quand il eu la certitude que personne ne pourraient les avoirs suivit, ils ralentirent enfin leur course folle.

L'Américain regarda tout autour pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un moyen de transport.

Quand il vit des voitures prés d'une maison ou ce déroulait une fête !

Sans que Heero et eu le temps de réagir, Duo se précipita prés des voitures, et les regardas attentivement avent de s'avancé verre une voiture rouge sang décapotable.

Il ouvrit la porte en crochetant-la serrure et bidouilla les fils pour la faire démarrait.

sur le bateau de Howard

Les 3 gundams boys et Hilde arrivent enfin sur le bateau de Howard.

? – Salut les enfants alors sa va comment ?

Quatre – Bonjour Howard. Nous sa va merci et vous ?

Howard – Sa va mais sa irait mieux si tu me tutoyais.

Quatre rougit jusqu'au oreille et hochât la tête.

Howard – Duo ne devait pas être avec vous par hasard.

Hilde – Non il est en mission avec Heero-je-n'ais-pas-peur-de-mourir-Yui.

Howard – Salut Hilde.

? – Alors notre petit démon et en vadrouille avec iceberg men.

Hilde – C'est bien ça Marco.

sur la route

Cela fait déjà deux heures que Duo conduit et sa fait aussi 2 heures que Heero ne dit pas un mot pas que sa change grand chose mais bon.

Duo – Heero rassure moi ta pas perdus ta langue hein ?

Heero – Duo té-toi et conduit.

Duo – Tu sais que je peux très bien te parlé et conduire en même temps. Et pi ce n'est pas bien de ne pas parler. Déjà que tu ne parle pas beaucoup alors.

Heero – Hn.

Duo – Hn quoi ?

Heero – Hn tu me fais chier baka.

Duo – Y a des toilettes pour sa.

Heero – Duo tu pourrais te la fermer au moins le temps que l'on arrive à destination.

Duo avec sont sourire Shinigami sur les lèvres – c'est demandait si poliment alors je vais faire un effort.

10 minutes plus tard Duo garait la voiture sur un parking.

Duo – On est arrivé.

Heero – C'était trop beau pour être vrais j'aurais du m'en douté.

A suivre

Jin : Alors vous aimez ou pas

Tout les G-boys sauf Duo : Pourquoi nous nous n'avons pas de petites amies?

Jin : Ben c'est par ce que je veux garder le suspense.

Duo : Alors la Jin pour le suspense t y va fort.

Jin : Chuttttttt Duo il ne faut pas le dire.

Tout les G-boys sauf Duo : Parce que lui c'est ce qui va ce passait.

Jin : Ben vi sinon comment croyez-vous que je fais pour vous trouvaient des filles qui veulent sortire avec des terroristes.

Duo : Pour Wufy ça a était facile hein Jin!

Jin : Vi c'est vrai j'ai juste demandé à Sali. Par contre pour vous trois sa à étaient plus dure mais j'ai trouvé. Quatre va sortire avec une belle blonde qui fait partie de la résistance. Trowa lui va sortire avec une belle brune aux yeux verts avec une lueur d'or. Tant ka Heero lui il va sortir…. C'est notre secret à moi et à Duo.

Heero : Ce n'est pas juste ils savent tous à quoi leurs futurs petits amis ressemblent sauf moi.

Jin : Je n'y crois pas Heero-je-suis-le-soldat-parfait-Yui me fait un caprice alors la ça va jaser. Et Duo tu dis un mot et tu as beau être mon meilleur ami je te tue façon Shinigami dac.

Duo : Promis-je ne dis rien.

Heero : C'est ce que l'on va voir

Jin : Heero on ne touche pas ou je te fais mourir avant que tu la rencontre.

Heero : Bon d'accord.

10


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Attention Fleur de Méille a était repérer.

Duo arrête la voiture sur un parking a 100 mètres du port.

Sans oubliait de laisser une surprise ou cas ou les Ozzies vérifieraient les papiers.

En arrivent à proximité du bateau ils virent un groupe de soldats d'Oz qui ce dans leur direction.

L'Américain attrapa le Japonais par le poigné et le mi-derrière des caisses de marchandises.

Les soldats vérifient les bateaux cella signifier soit que Fleur de Méille à levait l'encre soit qu'ils ont des problèmes.

Duo ne prix pas la peine de jeter un regarde à Heero, il le tira sans un mot dans le labyrinthe de marchandises.

En arrivante devant le bateau de Howard, il vit que des soldats étaient en train de fouillaient le bateau et il en vit qui fessait descendre du bateau Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, Marco et Hilde.

Heero put voir passait une lueur de colère dans les yeux habituellement améthyste du natté.

Oui la couleur si rare des yeux de son ami avait disparut pour être remplaçait par une couleur bleu nuit.

Le Japonais tenta en vin de le retentir mais sans y parvenir, Duo était sorti de l'ombre et avait prix les lames qu'il caché dans c'est cheveux.

Les soldats ce retourner mais pas assez vite car l'Américain avait déjà jeté ses lames à la gorge des soldats en quelques secondes il y eu 8 cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

Les trois G-boys, Marco, et Hilde se retournérent pour voir leur sauveur.

Quatre – Duo, Heero vous êtes enfin arrivés et vous êtes sien et sauf merci Alla.

Duo – Kat on parlera de sa plus tard tu veux? Il y a d'autres soldats qui vont arrivaient et il faut que l'on vire ce qui sont à bord.

Quatre – Oui tu as raisons.

Ils montèrent touts à bord du bateau puis Duo parti vers les haut-parleurs.

Marco – est le petit démon que compte tu faires.

Duo avec son sourire Shinigami sur les lèvres – à ton avis Marco si je hurle qu'il y a des Ossies sa va faire quoi ?

Marco avec un sourire de psychopathe en pleine crise sur les lèvres – Shinigami fais-moi plaisir fais le immédiatement.

Duo à travée les haut-parleurs – **ATTENTION ATTENTION IL Y A DES OZZIES A BORD VOUS ÊTES PRIEZ DE LES FAIRE PARTIR D'ICI LE PLUS VITE POSSIBLE PEUT IMPORTE LES MOYENS ENPLOYERS POUR. MERCI DE VOTRE COMPREHENSION ET BONNE JOURNEE. **

Sur ce on put entendre des cris de douleur et des ploufs dans l'eau. Duo enleva la passerelle et appuya sur le bouton pour remontait l'encre.

Il courut vers Marco lui mit un truque dans les mains.

Duo – Marco tu vas allait dire au sweeter de faire tourner les moteurs moi je vais aller cherche Howard.

Le natté disparut dans un tournent et 5 minutes plus tard-on le vit revenir avec Howard.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers Marco pour l'aidait tendit que Duo retourna prés de ces amis.

Pendant ce temps Wufei essaya de crocheter la serrure de ces liens.

Wufei – Maxwell tu aurais pus récupéré les clés des menottes.

Hilde – Duo bébé tu veux bien me les enlevés ? Te plait.

Duo – Allait vient la ma puce je vais te les retirais.

Duo sorti deux épingles à cheveux bidouiller et ouvris les menottes d'Hilde.

Cette dernière lui sauta au cou.

Hilde – je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime mon amour à moi toute seule.

Quatre – Duo tu pourrais me les enlevaient s'il te plait.

Duo – Vi Kat. Tro, Wu vous voulez un cou de main ?

Le jeune ados aux yeux vert hocha la tête en guise de réponse pendant que l'Américain détaché les liens de l'Arabe.

Duo – Marco tu peux enlevait les menottes de Trowa te plait.

Marco – pas de problème.

Marco s'approcha de Trowa et sortie de sa poche deux épingle a cheveux bidouiller et ouvris les menottes du grand brun.

Trowa – merci.

Marco – il n'y a pas de quoi. Et Wufei tu ne veux pas un coup de main ?

Le Chinois lui dit non de la tête et continua à essayer de les crocheté.

Duo – Wu si tu continus comme ca tu ne les enlèveras jamais.

Wufei – c'est WUFEI Maxwell, et puis je ne veux pas de ton aide.

Duo – Bon ben si tu n'en veux pas je m'en fou. Hilde tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu fais-la ?

Hilde – ben tu m'as dit que tu avais une mission est que tu ne reviendrais pas alors j'ai appelé Marco pour savoir sur quel nom était amarré le bateau de Howard. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop Duo ?

Duo – Na. Pourquoi je devais tant vouloir bébé ?

Hilde – Ben par ce que c'est dangereux.

Duo – Vi mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu sais te défendre et puis il y a Quatre pour veillé sur toi.

Hilde – Et vlan ! En pleine gueule tu viens de marqué deux points.

Touts en disent ca Hilde c'était blottie dans les bras de Duo et celui si lui donna un baisait qui fut interrompu par un certain Chinois.

Wufei – Et les tourtereaux on ne vous gêne pas trop au moins ?

Duo avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux – Pourquoi Wufinou t'es jaloux ou tu veux que je te débarrasse de tes liens ?

Wufei connaissait bien l'Américain car il savait que le natté n'accepterait pas un non.

Et oui tout le monde connaissait bien Duo il serait capable de hurlé à travers les haut-parleurs que Wufei et jaloux de lui et de Hilde.

Ce qu'il voulait évitait car il risque d'être dans ce bateau pour un bout de temps.

Wufei – Ne m'appel pas comme sa, et premièrement je ne suis pas jaloux, deuxièmement oui je veux que tu me libère de mes liens.

Duo – Ben tu vois c'est facile à dire.

L'Américain ressorti pour la troisième fois ses épingles à cheveux bidouillées et ouvris les menottes de sont amis qui grogna quelques peu.

En marmonnant un truque sur les Américains et leur grande gueule.

Howard – Duo peut tu rester à distance de tes amis et de la rambarde.

Quatre – Pourquoi dit tu sa ?

Duo – Pas de problème je le fais et en vitesse grand V.

Quatre un peut agaçait – mais pourquoi ?

Howard – Jason a laissé sortir Tom et Shina.

Hilde se retourna verre duo qui était à bonne distance de tous et lui jeta sa basket à la figure, qu'il évita de justesse.

Hilde – qui et cette Shina.

Duo -………..

Il nu pas le temps de lui répondre que de masse noire lui sauter sur le torse de l'Américain qui tomba à terre sans douceur.

Heero sortie instinctivement sont arme et la braqua sur les deux panthères.

Il fallut que Howard s'interpose pour ne pas qu'il les tue.

Quatre – il va ce faire tuer si on n'intervient pas !

? – Non Non il ne risque absolument rien.

Wufei – Tes qui toi ?

? – Jason sweeter et amis de Duo.

Heero – Hn.

Entre temps Duo avait réussit à calmer l'enthousiasme étouffant des deux panthères et c'était relevé.

Duo – Salut D'JE D'JE. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

Jason – Salut sale gosse. Et sa vas très bien de mon côté et du tiens ça va?.

Duo – j'ai eu de meilleur jour mais je m'en remettrais.

Quatre – Duo tu peux nous expliquer ?

Duo – Ben tu veux que je vous explique quoi Kat ?

Quatre – qui sont ces panthères ?

Duo – Ben celle qui a une tache blanche c'est Shina et l'autre c'est Tom.

Hilde – C 'est-elle Shina ?

Duo – Ben vi. Pourquoi ?

Marco – Hilde ne me dit pas que tu croyais que Shina était une fille.

Hilde ne répondit pas mais on put voir une jolie couleur rouge apparaître sur c'est joue.

Duo s'écroula par terre mort de rire suivit de prêt par Jason et Marco qui n'arrivaient plus à ce retentir.

Hilde – ce n'est pas drôle mais pas du tout.

Duo se releva à grande peine et essaya de calmer sa crise de fou rire quand il y parvenu, il s'approcha d'Hilde en la regardant.

Celle si détourné son regarde mais Duo la força à le regardait dans les yeux et l'embrasa avec tendresse.

Wufei – et il y a des chambres pour faire sa.

Marco et Jason d'une même voix – pourquoi tu dis sa ta pas envie de te rincer l'œil ?

Wufei prit une jolie couleur cramoisie. Marco tapas dans la main de Jason.

Jason – 2 points pour les sweeters et 0 pour le petit Wufinou.

Wufei – Maxwell je vais te tuer.

Duo – je n'ai rien dit moi.

Jason – et voilà sa fait 4 pour nous et toujours 0 pour wufy.

Wufei – Duo t'es mort.

Duo n'attendit pas que son ami arrive, il prit la main de Hilde et partit en courant.

Duo en hurlants sur tout le bateau – laissait le passage Shinigami et sa petite amie et faite attention au fou furieux asiatique derrière.

Marco – à touts les Sweeters le premiers qui arrive a faire enrager le Chinois plus de 4 fois gagne le droit de recommencer une fois.

Jason – ce n'est pas un prix ca.

Duo – c'est une horreur.

Wufei – Maxwell.

Duo s'arrêta et ce retourna vers son interlocuteur qui le percuta de plein fouet et passer par-dessus bord.

Howard ce précipita vers le micro et cria - Coupé les moteurs Duo et Wufei sont passaient par-dessus bord.

En quelques minutes les machines furent coupées et tout les Sweeters étaient en train de scruter les eaux profondes quand il entendit la voix de L'américain qui hurlait.

Duo – Wu t'es complètement fou de rentrait dans les gens comme sa.

Wufei – Maxwell c'est WUFEI et pas Wu.

Duo – même chose Fei c e n'est pas Maxwell mais DUO.

Marco – DUO il fallait le dire si ton ami voulait ce rafraîchir. Au-lieu de te percuté et de passait par-dessus bord.

Wufei – Maxwell on fait comment pour remontait ?

Duo – je ne te le dirais pas.

Wufei – et pourquoi ?

Duo – t'es méchant avec ma.

L'Américain ce tourna lui tira la lange et plongea sous l'eau.

Quatre regardât attentivement l'eau mais il ne vit pas le natté remontait.

Quatre – pourquoi il ne remonte pas ?

Marco – je n'en ais aucune idées.

Wufei – Duo ce n'est pas drôle allé remonte.

D'un seul cou Wufei disparut contre sa volonté sous l'eau quand il remonta à la surface il recracha de l'eau et articula un truque comme je vais le tuer.

Et on put voir l'Américain remonté à la surface et s'éclatait de rire.

Duo – Alors Wu je t'ai manqué.

Wufei – Duo je vais te tuer.

Duo – Wufei tu m'as appelé Duo, il faut que je marque sa sur le calendrier, et après la guerre, je deviendrais ministre des jours de fête, et j'en ferais une fête nationale.

Marco – Duo tu lui fais montrais par ou il faut passer pour remonter à bord.

Duo – Vi et Wu j'espère que tu as une grande respiration.

Wufei – pourquoi ?

Duo avec son sourire Shinigami sur les lèvres – par ce qu'il faut passait par-dessous.

Wufei – dit moi que tu plaisante Duo.

Duo – na je ne plaisante pas Wu. Aller tu as cas me donné la main et prendre une grande respiration. On y va à 3.et 1 et 2

Et 3.

sur le bateau

Marco – suivait nous ils vont rentrer par la soute.

Jason – je pari que le Chinois va péter les plombs.

Marco – et combien tu paris.

Jason – 20 dollars.

Marco – moi je paris 60 dollars.

Quatre – et moi je paris 300 dollars.

Jason – qui va péter les plombs.

Quatre – non qu'il va vouloir tuer Duo pour un truc.

Jason – d'accord c'est bon les paris son terminé.

Ils arrivent enfin dans la soute et attendent patiemment leurs amis.

dans l'eau

Duo plongea entraînent Wufei avec lui au bout de 5 minutes le Chinois commença à paniquer car il manquait d'aire.

Duo l'attrapa et lui insuffla de l'aire (il n'y a pas de sous entendu bande de pervers.)

En arrivent à la surface Wufei cru qu'il allait mourir il fallut que le natté l'attrape et le hisse dans la cale du bateau.

Wufei – Maxwell tes mort.

Duo en ce relevant – C'est vrai qu'un merci sa te tuerait Wu.

Quatre – j'ai gagné.

Duo – t'as gage quoi ?

Quatre – mon paris.

Duo – car tu as parié ?

Marco – il a pariait que le Chinois voudrait te tuer et nous on a perdu 380 dollars.

Duo – ça a était facile pour toi Kat pas vrai !

Quatre – vi vi vi.

Jason – de quoi vous parlait.

Quatre – tiens Duo t'as le droit à la moitié.

Marco – vous avez triché

Duo tomba parterre mort de rire suivi de près par Hilde.

Hilde – non c'est juste que Wufy veut toujours tué Duo.

Marco – de la triche organisait.

Jason – et petit tu peux me dire comment vous faites ?

Duo en ce relevant avec peine – non non secret professionnel.

A suivre

Jin : et de deux chapitres.

Heero, Trowa, Quatre : alors on les rencontre quand.

Jin : peu être pour le chapitre suivant.

Duo : vi moi je veux voir à quoi elles ressemblent.

Jin : a oui ! Faut que je te dise que la petite amie de trotro et fini.

Duo : tu me la fais voir.

Jin : na c'est la surprise générale.

Duo : Jin t'es pas gentil avec ma.

Jin : Vi c'est vrai. Mais c'est pour votre bien alors je ne dis rien.

Heero : dans ce cas je vais te faire parler moi.

Jin : c'est sa dans tes rêves Heero si tu me touches-je fini pas la fiction.

Heero : c'est du chantage ca.

Jin : na c'est ce que j'appelle de l'argumentation.

Heero : Quatre c'est toi qui lui as appris ce mot ?

Quatre : non je ne lui ai rien appris.

Jin : na j'ai entendu sa à la TV. Bon je vais voir si je peux commencer le troisième chapitre de cette fiction.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : La première rencontre.

Cela fait déjà une semaine que les Gundams boy son sur le bateau des sweeters.

Marco – Duo tu ne connais pas la dernière ?

Duo – Non. C'est quoi ?

Marco – Dranquawa va nous rendre une petite visite et ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

Duo – je vois. Elle arrive quand ?

Jack – dans 20 minutes.

Duo – c'est court mais sa devrai me suffire.

Hilde – qui et Dranquawa ?

Marco – une ami des sweeters et une des ex petite amie de Duo.

Hilde – quoi ton ex va ce ramenait.

Duo – mais ce n'est pas mon ex c'est une amie.

Hilde – si je la vois, je la tue.

Jack – mon cher Duo tu as une petite amie très possessive.

Duo – c'est que maintenant que tu tends rend compte.

Jack – oui.

Marco – Hilde je rigole Dranquawa n'est pas l'ex de Duo c'est une de c'est amie.

Hilde – j'espérais que tu dis la vérité si non je te jure que tu es mort.

Quatre – qui et cette fille ?

Duo – elle fait partie de la résistance.

Wufei – les femmes ne doivent pas ce battre !

Duo – va lui dire sa, et tu te reçois un bon coup de point dans la gueule.

L'Américain laissa c'est ami et parti en courant vers sa cabine chercher qu'elle que chose.

Marco – je sens que shinigami et de sorti.

Jack – ta raison mon vieux.

Dans la cabine de Duo

Duo étais dans sa cabine en train de chercher qu'elle que chose.

« Duo – putain de merde ou j'ai pus poser le cadeau que j'ai trouvé

pour Dranquawa. Tien le voilà, et merde, elle arrive dans deux minutes, bon je rangerais plus tard »

Le natté parti de sa cabine en claquent la porte ce qui réveilla qu'elle que sweeter.

Sweeter – putain Duo y en a qui veule dormire ici !

Duo – la sieste et fini de touts façon.

Quatre – Duo ce n'est pas trop tôt ton amie arrive dans une minute et on ne c'est pas par ou elle arrive.

Duo – moi je le sais !

Marco – c'est sa c'est sa et moi je suis le prince de Galle.

Duo – si tu le dis. Elle m'a dit que la chute serrée longue.

Howard – je viens de jeter l'ancre et de faire stopper les machines.

Quatre – et on doit attendre quoi ?

Duo – rien du tout les voilà.

Les 5 ado, Howard, Marco, d'Jack et quel que sweeter lever les yeux verre le ciel pour voir deux parachutistes descendre tout doucement du ciel.

A 3, 4 mètres de la surface de l'eau ils décrochèrent leur parachute et tombèrent dans l'eau.

Duo – Dranquawa l'eau et bonne ?

Dranquawa – oui comme d'hab.

Duo – j'arrive!

Jack – tu te trompes, on arrive.

Sur c'est mot Jack pris duo par l'un de c'est bras Marco fit de même et sautèrent ensemble.

Dranquawa – salut les mecs. J'ais un truc importent à vous dire, on monte à bord.

Duo acquiesça de la tête et plongea suivi des autres.

sur le pont du bateau

Jason – touts le monde descend dans la soute.

Arrivé dans la soute ils virent une blonde aux cheveux court parler avec Duo et un jeune homme de 20 ans qui les accompagnés.

Marco – les mecs je vous présente Dranquawa.

Duo – je te reconnais toi.

Dranquawa – vous vous connaissez?

Duo – on peut dire ca comme sa.

Dranquawa – je vois ce que tu veux dire. Alors Duo je te présente mon grand frère Hwoarang et Hwoarang je te présente Duo mon ami d'enfance.

Quatre – quoi vous le connaissez depuis son enfance.

Dranquawa – oui et toi tu dois être Quatre je présume.

Quatre – oui enchanté.

Dranquawa – moi de même ! Duo ma beaucoup parlé de vous.

Duo – au faite Dranquawa je tés trouvais un truque superbe pour toi.

Duo sorti une étoffe de sa chemise et lui tendis.

Dranquawa la pris et déplia l'étoffe pour y trouver un magnifique poignard ou on pouvait voir un phénix.

Dranquawa – tu l'as retrouvé !

Duo – oui j'ais eu des problèmes pour le récupéré mais j'ai réussi.

Dranquawa – bon on peut parler de chose sérieuse maintenant ?

Duo – oui bien sur, tu voulais-me voir pourquoi ?

Dranquawa – tu ne le sais peu être pas mais mon frère à déserter de l'armé pour un stupide tournoi appelé TEKKEN.

Duo – je vois mais il y a autre chose pas vrai.

Dranquawa – oui avant de partir, il s'est amuser à voler des dossiers top secret. Dont un sur une expérience qui à était faite sur le gundaniom. Ils ont trouvé des armes capables de détruire les Gundams.

Duo – je peux te jurer que s'ils font ne serrer une égratignure sur la peinture de Deathscythe je leur lâche Shinigami au cul.

Hwarang – tu connais Shinigami.

Duo – oui pourquoi ?

Hwarang – dit moi si je me trompe Shinigami et le chef du gang de Sini No Kami.

Duo – C'est exact.

Hwarang – pourrais-je savoir comment tu le connais.

Duo – bien sur. En fête c'est simple je suis Shinigami.

Hwarang – tu plaisantes ?

Duo – non.

Dranquawa – j'avais oubli de te préciser ce point Hwarang.

Heero – tu es le chef du Gang de Shini No Kami.

Duo – aurais-je oublié de vous le dire par hasard.

Quatre – oui.

Duo – bon bien maintenant c'est fait

Dranquawa – bon fini de causer de ça on a les plans de la base ou ce trouve les armes qui peuvent détruire les Gundams

Duo – elle se trouve ou cette base que j'y fasse un petit tour.

Dranquawa – tu ne va pas aimer le paysage Duo. Elle se trouve 300 milles pieds sous la mer.

Duo – putain de merde ils n'auraient pas pu la mettre ailleurs leur sale base à la con.

Marco – pourquoi tu dis ça tu adore l'eau non ?

Duo – oui c'est vrais mais leur fichu base va me gâcher le paysage.

Marco – je vois ce que tu veux dire.

Duo – Dranquawa fais-moi voir c'est plan.

Dranquawa – tien les voilà.

Heero – c'est un bout de métal.

Dranquawa – Duo tu ne leurs à pas parlé de notre petite technologie ?

Duo – non c'est le moment idéal pour leurs en parlé avec une démo gratuite.

Dranquawa – bon ide a toi l'honneur.

Duo – je veux voir les plants de la bas sous-marins d'Oz.

Les plans de la basse apparue en trois dimensions devant les regards bovins des 4 G-boys et des Sweeters.

Heero – c'est quoi se truque.

Duo – un appareil holographique miniaturiser avec une capacité de mémoire de 5000 Mo et il peut être branché sur des ordis pour mettre ou enlevé des donnés.

Heero – nain porte qui peut sans servire ?

Duo – non que ceux dont la voix et reconnu. Car c'est un appareil à reconnaissance vocale.

Heero – je vois et qu'elles sont les vois que cet appareil holographique reconnaît ?

Duo – pour le moment il reconnaît la mienne et celle de Dranquawa.

Wufei – pour quoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit plutôt ?

Duo – pour ne pas trahir une promesse.

Wufei – à qui as-tu promis de ne rien dire ?

Dranquawa – c'est à moi qu'il me la promit.

Wufei – je voix et vous lui avais fais promettre sa car vous n'aviez pas confiance en nous.

Duo et Dranquawa exploser littéralement de rire sous le nez de Wufei.

Wufei – qui a-t-il de drôle dans ce que je viens de te dire ?

Duo et Dranquawa essayaient avec grand pêne de stoppé leur crise de fou rire.

Ils y arrivaient quand même au bout de 10 minutes.

Duo – je lui et….. prom….mi qua...nd j'av…ais 8 a….ns.

Dranquawa – ce qui veut dire qu'il ne vous connaît pas a cette époque.

Wufei – je voix mais pourquoi avoir promis une t'elle absurdité ?

Duo – Wu j'avais 8 ans quand j'ais promis sa alors ne me juge pas sur mais promesse.

Wufei – c'est WUFEI et pas WU MAXWELL

Duo - même chose c'est Duo et pas WUMAXWELL mon piti Wufinouné.

Wufei – Maxwell je vais te tuer.

Sur c'est mot wufei sorti sont sabre et poursuivi l'Américain qui c'était caché derrière Dranquawa.

Wufei – tu devrais avoir honte de te mettre derrière une onna.

Dranquawa – si je me souviens bien onna signifie femme en Japonais.

Duo – oui c'est bien sa.

Dranquawa attrapa wufei par le poigné et le désarma en une fraction de second.

Quatre – tu es forte pour désarmé ton adversaire.

Duo – il n'y a pas que sa. Elle et aussi très forte en are martial surtout le taekwondo.

Heero – très impressionnent.

Duo – wu si tu m'avais écouté tout à leur tu n'aurais pas dit sa. Dranquawa ce bas pour ce qu'elle aime et les gens devient très forte pour protéger ce qu'ils aiment.

Wufei – je voix sa. Pourrais-tu me lâcher s'il te plait.

Dranquawa – bien sur, il suffisait de demandé.

La jeune adolescente le relâcha et parti prés de sont frère.

Duo – bon je ne c'est pas ce que vous avez prévu demain mais moi je vais aller voire cette base de plus pré.

Quatre – mais Duo tu es fou elle et 300 mille pieds sous la mer.

Duo – et alors je vais juste faire un petit tour la bas. Dranquawa a par ça ta rien d'autre.

Dranquawa – si bien sur, il y a des écoles militaires qui vont la visiter demain.

Duo – parfait-on va se faire passer pour des élèves.

Dranquawa – pas de problème je peux nous faire des dossiers bidon et un passé tout aussi bidon. Qui vient ?

Duo – moi je viens qui d'autre

Dranquawa – moi aussi.

Hwarang – si Dranquawa vient, je viens.

Duo – d'autre volontaire ?

Wufei – je viens pour t'empêcher de faire des conneries.

Duo – qui vient en mission avec moi.

Heero – mission acceptait.

Quatre – je viens pour éviter que vous vous entretué.

Trowa – je viens pour protégé vos arrières.

Duo – ce qui fait qu'on et 7.

Dranquawa – vous me donné deux minutes: le temps de trouvé des dossiers, et des passés bidon, sans oublié de piraté leur ordi.

Quatre – et tu peux faire sa en deux minutes.

Dranquawa – oui bien sur j'ai juste a retrouvé les dossiers que j'ai déjà fais, mettre les photos et les insérer dans leur base de donné.

Duo – un cou de mains

Dranquawa – bien sur. Tient prend cette ordi, et pirate leur base de donnés.

Quatre – tu sais faire ça ?

Duo – biensur kat.

Heero – et pour quoi tu ne nous as rien dit ?

Duo – pour éviter les missions emmerdantes.

Quatre – et la ce n'est pas emmerdant ?

Duo – non c'est amusant.

Heero – baka.

Duo – vi c'est bien moi.

Hilde – Duo je t'ai cherche par tout tu étais la et qui et cette fille ?

Duo – Hilde je te présente Dranquawa mon ami d'enfance Dranquawa je te présente Hilde ma petite amie.

Touts en disent cela il avait pris l'Allemande dans c'est bras et la serra contre lui.

Dranquawa – enchanté de te rencontré enfin Hilde.

Hilde – moi de même.

Duo – Hilde tu vas devoir rester ici pendant qu'on va en mission. Et cherche pas a venir avec nous !

Hilde – mais heu ! Moi je veux venir avec vous.

Duo d'un ton sérieux – essaie de venir et je te ligote dans la chambre en précisent que celui qui te libère aura Shinigami au cul jusqu'a la fin de c'est jour.

Tous les sweeper – tout mes pas ca s'il vous plait.

Hilde – bande de…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des lèvres s'emparèrent des sienne dans un baiser qui dura au moins 5 minutes.

Jack – nous avons un nouveau record de baiser 5 minutes record battu par Duo and Hilde.

A suivre

Jin : et voilà l'un de nos trois Gundam Boys va être maqué.

Duo : et oui la belle Dranquawa va faire des ravages mais attention à son frère.

Heero : elle sort avec qui elle?

Jin : fallait m'écouter

Heero : tu vas me le dire ou Omae O korosu.

Jin : si tu me tue qui va finir la fan fiction?

Herro : je m'en fou.

Jin : si c'est comme ça je ne te parle plus.

Herro : tu n'arriveras pas à tenir 1 heure.

Jin : Quatre dit à Herro que j'arriverais à tenir plus longtemps que lui.

Quatre : Herro Jin te dit …

Herro : j'ai entendu ce qu'elle a dit, et je m'en fou.

Quatre : Jin Herro te dit qu'il s'en fou.

Jin : dans ce cas, je reprendrais la fiction quand il se sera excusé.


	4. Chapter 4

Découverte surprenante.

Le bateau de Howolde s'amarra à proximité des côtes et une foi que la nuit fut tombée les 5 pilotes Dranquawa et Hwarang sautèrent à l'eau pour atteindre la cote à la nage. Ils furent accueille par des amis à Dranquawa qui les attendaient avec de quoi ce changé pour infiltré la basse.

Ami de Dranquawa 1 – tenait ce sont les passes pour que vous puisiez rentré dans la basse !

Ami de Dranquawa 2 – et voila les tenu qui vont avec !

Duo avec une lueur de curiosité dans les yeux – et Dranquawa on y va comment à cette base ?

Dranquawa – en moto bien sur ! Par contre il n'y en a pas assez pour tout le monde.

Duo – ce qui veux dire ?

Dranquawa – ben c'est simple Hwarang a la sienne toi t'as la tienne et moi j'ai la mienne et y en à trois autre.

Duo – ce qui veux dire qu'il y a l'un de vous quatre qui va monter avec l'un de nous !

Wufei – c'est aure de question que je monte avec ce shasi !

Duo – je m'en fout je te veux po moi !

Quand Duo eu fini sa phrase il tira la lange à Wufei. Ce dernier ce jeta sur lui mais Duo put l'esquivé sans aucun problème.

Quatre – c'est bon je me porte volontaire.

Duo avec son plus beau sourire – c'est superbe Quatre tu vas voire sa va être marrant.

Dranquawa – bon on y va ! On n'a pas tout la nuit.

Il ne fallut pas deux seconds avents que Duo parte à tout vitesse en direction du petit cabanon suivit de pré par sais camarades

Hwarang – Duo sa ne serre a rien c'est moi qui est les…

Le jeun roux ne put finir sa phrase que le cadenas tombât a terre.

Dranquawa – décidément tu n'as pas perdu la main !

Duo – je n'en ai pas fait mon métier pour rien.

Dranquawa entra suivi de son frère et de Duo. Ils ressortirent 5 minutes plus tard avec les motos de leurs amis. Ensuite ils allèrent chercher les leur. Quand les quatre autre pilote virent celle de Duo il poussèrent des sifflements d'admiration.

Wufei – par Natakou c'est quoi ?

Dranquawa – moto personnalisée !

Wufei – quoi ?

Duo – c'est une moto personnalisé ce qui veut dire que je suis le seule à pouvoir l'utilisé.

Wufei – arrête tes connerie Duo je parle de la peinture.

Duo – ha sa ben c'est pour me rappeler de mon enfance.

De chaque coter de la moto on pouvait voire des flammes et le dessin d'un faux.

Duo – Mais attend tu viens de m'appelé par mon prénom c'est un vrai miracle !

Wufei – bon laisse tombé Maxwell on y va !

Duo – c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Bon c'est parti ! Au faite Quatre tu montes avec Dranquawa !

Quatre – pour quoi pas avec toi ?

Duo enfila son casque, releva la visière et dit :

Duo – par ce que sa fait trop longtemps que je n'ai pas conduit ma moto et que je vais faire le con avec.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot de plus que Duo avait démarré sa moto et était partie devant.

Dranquawa – mais ton casque chaton, on y va !

Quatre – chaton ?

Hwarang – laisse tombé elle dit toujours sa au mec qui monte sur sa moto !

Quatre ne fit pas attention à ce surnom et mis son casque avant de prendre place derrière l'adolescente blonde.

Dranquawa – Accroche toi bien chaton on va rattrapé Duo !

Sur ce elle fit démarré sa moto et partir à une vitesse fulgurante suivi de prêt pas sont frère et les 3 autres G-boys.

Sur la route en direction de la base, Duo s'amusait à faire des figures asaient spectaculaire sans pour autant ralentir son allure.

Ce qui fit peur à Quatre qui resserra sait prise sur Dranquawa.

Cette dernière n'y prix nullement compte et continu comme si de rien n'était.

Dranquawa – Duo ce n'est pas le moment de t'amuser !

Duo n'avait rien entendu car il était devant et qu'il avait mis sais écouteurs pour écouté de la musique métal.

Dranquawa – Hwarang fait ralentir Duo.

Hwarang – dac ! Je le fait s'arrêtais.

Sur ce il fit accélérer sa moto passa devant le natte et s'arrêta en mettent sa moto en travée du chemin de Duo. Ce dernier eu juste le tempe de réagir et appuya sur les 2 frein et pila nette.

On put voire la roue arrière ce levait 60° du sol.

Une foie totalement arrêté Duo leva la visière de son casque et dit :

Duo – Quoi y a un blême ?

Dranquawa – oué y en a un ! Tu nous entant pas à l'allure à la quel tu roules !

Dranquawa n'eu aucune réponse du jeune natte ce qui la mis en colère.

Elle fit descendre Quatre et descendit à son tour mis la béquille avent de s'approcher de Duo et de donnait un coup sur le casque de l'amérindien.

Dranquawa – tu peux me répondre merde !

Duo retira son casque puis sais écouteur.

Duo – désolé mais je ne peux pas lire sur t'es lèvres quand tu porte un casque et surtout si tu n'ai pas devant moi !

Dranquawa – Duo combien de foi faut t il te le dire ! On n'écoute pas de musique sur une moto !

Duo – je ne sais pas ! 1000 fois sûrement !

Dranquawa – bon je ne vais rien dire par contre on va tousse mètre sa pour que l'on puisse communiquer.

Duo – superbe c'est le truc que tu m'as parlé dans ton mail.

Dranquawa – oué mais ce n'est pas un jeu !

Duo – oué je sais bon d'après mon GPS on est à 1 Km de notre deuxième point de rendez-vous !

Heero – tu n'as pas de GPS.

Duo – bien sur que j'en ai un regarde, il est intégré à la moto et en plus il peut être retirer.

Dranquawa – bon on y va !

Sur sais mot la jeune femme enfourcha sa moto la fit démarré avent que Quatre ne ce mette derrière.

Il partirent tousse en même temps avent que Duo ne passe à la vitesse supérieure pour faire le con.

«Quatre – Duo tu ne veux pas arrêté tu me fait peur la.»

«Duo – t'inquiète pas Kate-man j'arrêtes de tout façons on va devoirs quitter la route »

« Heero – comment sa quitter la route ? »

« Duo – ben oué on quitte la route et on me suis ! »

Sur c'est mots Duo tourna à Droite et accéléra la cadence.

Les 6 autres ne purent que le suivre et ce demandèrent ou ils allaient comme sa.

Ils eurent toute leur réponse 15 minutes plus tard quand Duo s'arrêta à côte d'une voiture d'oz et coupa le moteur. Trois Homme sortirent de la voiture et s'approchèrent de Duo.

Duo – salut les mec sa fait un baille qu'on c'est pas vu.

Les 3 Homme – oué sa fait 3 mois !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'une quatrième personne sortie de la voiture.

Personne 4 – Shinigami salle gosse ! Je vais t'apprendre à ne pas donner de nouvelle !

En reconnaissant la voit de la personne Duo ce cacha derrière Heero et dit :

Duo – du calme nii-san je vais tout t'expliquer !

Heero – nii-san grand frère

Homme 4 – pas pour toi mec

Duo sotie de derrière Heero avec un air très sérieux et dit :

Duo – Yugo putain tu te calmes

Hwarang – Yugo !

Yuogo – hai !

Hwarang s'approcha de Yugo juste à ce qu'ils soient à 1 mètre de lui et enleva son casque.

Hwarang – on n'a pas put finir notre combat la dernière foie.

Yugo – et Duo ! Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu connaissais Hwarang !

Duo – je le connais que depuis peut !

Yugo – oué ben quoi qu'il en soit je vais ramenait les motos la ou tu m'as dit par contre je vais garder la tien !

Duo – et pour quoi ?

Yugo – pour été sur que tu viens me voire avent noël !

Duo – oué ben si sa ce trouve je viendrais que pour noël.

Yugo – tu tien trop à t'as moto pour ne pas venir plus tôt !

Duo – oué t'as raison bon a plus nii-san.

Yugo – oué a bientôt frangin.

Sur ceux Duo monta à l'arrière de la voiture tendit que Hwarang ce mis au volent et que les 4 autre pilote de gundam montèrent à l'arrière tendit que Dranquawa ce mit devant coté passager. Au bout de 10 minutes de route et de silence assourdissent Duo décida de le rompre.

Duo – bon posaient les vos putain de question.

Quatre – c'est ton frère Yugo ?

Duo – oué c'est mon frère !

Hwarang – tu aurais put me dire que tu étais le frère de Yugo Yamano !

Duo – désolé j'ai juste omit de vous dire cela !

Quatre – pourquoi tu nous as menti ?

Duo – en quoi je vous ai mentis ?

Quatre – tu ne nous as jamais dit que tu avais un frère.

Duo – c'est vrai mais je n'ai jamais dit que je n'en avais pas.

Ce fut a ce moment que les 4 autre pilotes ce rendirent compte qu'ils ne s'avaient rien sur Duo.

A suivre

Quatre : Jin tu nous coupes la où il y a du suspense.

Jin : mon chère petit Quatre je l'ai fait exprès.

Duo : tu veux faire patienté les lecteurs.

Train : mû j'ai faine moi.

Jin : Train tu fais quoi t'es pas censé t'entraînais aux tires.

Train : ben si mais Sven me la interdit.

Jin : il n'est pas très compréhensif !

Duo : oué allé Train j'ai une idée tu va t'entraimé avec Heero.

Train : c'est vrais je peut !

Haine : ha il y a beaucoup de monde.

Jin : ha Haine tu fais quoi la t'es pas sensé être la !

Haine : Train non plus que je sache.

Duo : toi aussi tu veux t'entraîner aux tires ?

Haine : pourquoi pas !

Duo : Heero j'ai un…

Heero : hn.

Train : il est mort ?

Duo : Heero pourquoi tu as tiré sur Haine ?

Haine : putain sa fait toujours aussi male.

Jin : oué Haine et immortelle !

Duo : c'est quoi ce mec ?

Jin : c'est un secret allé baye à la prochaine.


	5. Chapter 5

Infiltration a haut risque !

Au bout de 30 minuta de trajet en silence pour changer un peut il arrivèrent au lieu ou il devait retrouver les ozzis.

Duo – ben voila on est arrivé ! sa tombe bien j'en avais mare de ce silence !

Les 7 jeunes sortirent de la voiture et ces dirigèrent vers le chef des ozzi.

Chef ozzi – bien venu décliné votre identité.

Duo – Max Corre !

Heero – Dan Seven

Quatre – Kate Martin.

Trowa – Tom Docta

Wufei – Stef Kin.

Dranquawa – Néfertin Sherazade.

Hwarang – Allen Sherazade.

Chef ozzi – c'est bon vous êtes sur ma liste montaient à bore s'il vous plais

Les 6 ados et Hwarang s'exécutèrent et montèrent dans le sou marien.

5 minutes plus tard le sou marien s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de l'océan jusqu'à la base.

? – bien venu à bore les jeunes je suis le commandent Colde. Je suis chargé de vous faire visité cette base en espérant que cela vous donne le courage de continuer.

Duo regarda autour de lui et vit qu'ils étaient une centaine de personnes au minimum.

« Duo – on va pouvoir s'éclipsé discrétosse et s'occupé de notre mission ! »

« Heero – oui on va faire 2 groupes ! »

« Dranquawa – Duo Hwarang et moi on va faire le nord et vous vous fêtes le sud dac. »

« Heero – hn »

Sur ce des qu'ils purent perdre le groupe ils le firent sans hésiter.

« Hwarang – il n'y a rien de mon côte et toi Dranquawa »

« Dranquawa – rien non plus et toi Duo ! »

« Heero – on a bientôt fini mais on trouve rien »

« Dranquawa – oué je vois nous aussi on a rien ! Mais on a plus de nouvel de Duo ! »

« Quatre – Duo c'est Quatre tu me reçois !

« Duo – ha Kate oué je te reçois pour quoi ! »

« Quatre – tu as trouvé quel que chose ? »

« Duo – oué j'ai trouvé ce que l'on cherche je lâches le virus pour détruire tout les données et on ce retrouve au point 3 »

« Tous – dac »

Duo fit tout ce qu'il avait à faire et rejoint Dranquawa et Hwarang au point 3.

Dranquawa – Duo, Hwarang vous allez bien ?

Duo et Hwarang – oué pas de blême !

« Duo – 01, 03, 04 et 05 vous êtes ou ? »

« Heero – on sais fait repérer »

« Duo – quoi »

« Heero – 02 je sais que tu m'as parfaitement comprit ! Je doit couper toute communication pour qu'il ne puissent pas nous repérait. »

« Duo – dac on ce retrouve dehors ! »

Sur ce tout le monde coupa leur communicateur.

Duo – bon on y va !

Ozzi – dans t'es rêve !

Duo fit volte face et ce trouva nez à nez avec un flingue.

Duo – tu ne devrais pas jouer avec des armes à feu c'est très dangereux pour toi !

Ozzi – ferme la le clone !

Duo – mais comment tu la devinais que je suis un clone ! J'ai pourtant bien enlevé mon maquillage.

Dranquawa – oué mais pas t'es vans à 2 balle.

Ozzi – je vous ai dit de la fermer bande…

Le solda ne fini pas sa frase car il venait de recevoir une lame en travers de la gorge et tombât red mort.

Duo – bon on y va !

Le jeun natté ne fit pas 500 mètre qu'il ce prix un coup de sabre qu'il ne put évité totalement.

Cela lui fit une coupure sur l'abdomen de 1 cm de profondeur.

Dranquawa – Duo sa va ?

Duo – je savait pas qu'il existé des ozzis qui s'avait ce servir de sa !

Dranquawa – au non il est en train de délirer.

Hwarang – comment sa déliré ?

Dranquawa – Duo surtout calme toi.

Duo – na je veux pas c'est trop tard je vais piqué ma crise !

Sur ce Duo sorti un poignarde qu'il planta dans le bras de sont adversaire pour lui faire lâcher son sabre.

Une foie que le solda eu lâché son sabre, Duo l'égorgea avec.

Dranquawa – bon ! On ce casse !

Sur ce nos 3 amis partirent jusqu'au point 3 ou ils ces firent accueillir par des ozzis

Ozzi – ne bougeaient plus !

Duo – putain fait chier chui crevé !

Dranquawa – ben évite de faire le con !

Ozzi – tien ! tien je te connais toi ! Tu te rappelles de moi ? Tu as eu pitié de moi et t'es parti !

Duo – ha je me rappelle ou j'ai vu t'as salle gueule mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir eu pitié de toi !

Ozzi – alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé envie ?

Duo – je n'avais pas le temps de te faire souffrir !

Ozzi – ce n'est pas grave ! Moi je vais te faire souffrir pour la cicatrice que tu m'as fait sur le visage !

Duo – oué c'est sa et moi je te tuerais avec une faux !

L'ozzi s'approchât de Duo et lui foutu un coup de point dans la figure puis dans le ventre.

Duo – on t'as jamais dit que tu frappais moins forte qu'une gamine de 5 ans.

Ozzi – salopard je vais t'achever !

Et la tout alla très vite Duo sorti une faux de on ne c'est ou et tua l'ozzi qui tomba à terre.

Dranquawa s'occupa du solda à sa droite pendent que Hwarange s'occupa du solda en face de lui.

Dranquawa – bon on y va ! Hwarang aide Duo à marcher !

Le jeun homme roux aida Duo à ce relever et à marcher vers le sous marien. Arriver devant ils montèrent à bore et Dranquawa ce mis au commende.

Ils réussirent a sortir sans trop d'encombre et allèrent au bateau des sweepers.

Marco – putain que c'est t'il passait ?

Dranquawa – on c'est fait repéré et Duo est dans un sale état !

Jack – sa on a là remarquer.

Jesone – je suis sur qu'ils l'ont fait exprès !

Jacke – Jesone ! Qui a fait exprès !

Jesone – ben les vieux croulants viennent d'arriver et ils gueulent !

Duo à moitié dans le col tare – ils greulent c'est bon signe !

Jesone – putain Duo que t'est t'il arrivait ?

Dranquawa – plus tare les explication je le conduit a l'infirmerie ! Hwarang tu vas prévenir Yugo !

Sur ce tout le monde parti faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Pendent ce temps dans les couloire de la base sou marine d'os

Heero – suivait moi vite

Quatre – on te suit Heero ! Mais je ne me souvient pas être passe par la

Heero ne répondit rien car quand il tourna, il ce retrouva en face d'une cinquantaine de solda d'oz.

Ozzis – on vous tient !

Chef ozzi – dite bonne nuit.

Sur ce deux soldas s'avancèrent fusil en main et leur tirèrent des fléchettes endormissent.

Ils ce réveillèrent 2 heurs plus tard avec les points lier.

Ozzi – tien vous venez de vous réveille ! Dans une heure vous serait transféré dans une autre base pour vous faire interroger !

A suivre

Duo : pour quoi je me suis fait blessé moi ?

Jin : par ce que personne ne t'as capturé.

Duo : ha oué c'est vrai.

Ichigo : que ce passe t'il ici ?

Jin : a Ichi-chan.

Heero : chan c'est pour les fille pour les mec c'est san ou kun.

Duo : au mon dieu au mon dieu au mon dieu allé encore un petit dernier au mon dieu. Heero a dit autre chose qu'un mot monosyllabe.

Jin : Duo toi tu as regardé Rrrrrrrrrrrrrr.

Duo : oué je l'ai vu avec toi et Jin'ai

Jin : ha oué je m'en rappelle plus.

Ichigo : oué j'étais la moi aussi.

Jin : ha ! Et qui n'était pas la.

………..

Jin : a je voie !

Naruto : jin tu en es ou sur t'es fanfiction.

Jin : j'ai que deux mains je ne peux pas aller plus vite dsl.

Naruto : ha c'est pour sa !

Jin : oué bon je vais y aller avent d'avoir des problème


	6. Chapter 6

Soin urgent !

Sur le bateau des sweepers il y avait une ambiance très folle chlorique. Dranquawa essayait d'amener Duo à l'infirmerie ce dernier hurler et ce débâter comme un damner. Il fallut que 5 sweepers viennent aidé la jeune blonde pour arriver à faire rentrer Duo dans l'infirmerie.

Jack – et dire que le plus dur n'est pas encore fait !

Jesone – t'as raison faut encore le faire assoire sur la couchette l'immobilisé lui faire une piqûre d'anesthésient et lui désinfecte la plait et faire des point de suture.

Marco – on est dans une merde internationale.

Jack – Marco t'a encore regardé la vérité si je mens !

Marco – comment t'as deviné.

Duo – ton vocabulaire crétin !

Marco – alors toi tu va voire !

Marco attrapa Duo et l'obligea à ce coucher, mais le jeune américain ce débâté et ce mi a hurlé :

Duo – bande de tortionnaire ne me toucher pas psychopathe de service je préfère crevé plutôt que de vous laissé me toucher !

Dranquawa – Duo tu trouve pas que tu exagérés ?

Duo – au secoure au viole à l'assassin !

Sweeper – Duo putain laisse toi faire si non tu vas vraiment crevé !

Duo – m'en fout je veut pas de piqûre je veux pas voire de blanc autour de moi je veux pas de rose non plus je veux du noir ou du rouge !

Marco – pour le rouge ta déjà ton sang !

Ce fut à ce moment qu'un sweeper entra dans l'infirmerie et dit :

Sweeper – tien Duo j'en étais sur ! Il y a que toi pour hurler comme sa !

Duo – Vyny aide moi s'il te plait il y a des tortionnaire qui veulent pas me lâcher !

Vyny – quoi ? Et pour quoi ils ne veulent pas te lâcher ?

Duo – ce sont tousse des obsédés.

Dranquawa – Duo sa veut dire que chui obsédé moi aussi !

Duo ne put répondre car une jeun femme apparut habillé avec une splendide robe rouge satin.

Marco – au salut Témara sa va ?

Témara – oué sa va ! Duo c'est quoi ce bordaille t'as quoi à hurler comme un damné je t'ai entendu jusqu'à l'autre bout du bateau. Et en plus je rentre tout juste de mission !

Duo – mais Témara faut que tu m'aide s'il te plait ils sont méchant avec moi.

Duo fixa Témara de c'est yeux ou les larmes commençaient à apparaître ce qui la fit craquer.

Témara – quoi vous martyriser Duo !

Dranquawa – non on essaye de lui faire des points de suture !

Temara – laisse je vais m'en occuper !

Dranquawa – si tu veux ! Mais sache que nous nous y sommes pas arriver !

Dranquawa et les autre sweeper sortir en laissent Duo seule avec Témara.

Témara – Duo si tu te laisse pas faire je t'endors avec sa. Tout en disent cela la jeune femme sortie une piqûre remplie d'un produit anesthésient fait à base de plante exclusivement.

Duo dégluti avent de faire semblent de s'assoire et de ce levait d'un bon pour partir mais à peine était-t-il arrivé à la porte qu'il tomba par terre grimassent de douleur sous la souffrance que lui infligé sa blessure.

Témara – Duo sa va !

Duo avec une grimasse – na j'ai male et je veut pas de piqûre !

Témara – d'accord tu as gagné je ne te fait pas de piqûre aller je vais t'aider à te relever et à t'assoir sur la couchette.

Témara fit passer le bras de Duo derrière sa nuque le souleva et l'aida à marcher jusqu'a sa couchette ou il s'écroula sans plus attendre.

Témara – bon Duo tu te calme ou pas ?

Duo – c'est bon je suis calme c'est promit mais surtout pas de piqûre.

Témara – je reviens jamais sur mais promesse tu devrait le savoir.

Duo ce coucha comme il le put sur le dos et laissa Témara lui coupé son t-shirt avec un ciseau.

Duo – Témara tu aurais put me le dire que tu voulais que je retire mon t-shirt !

Témara – sa fonctionne pas comme sa Duo !

Témara chercha dans l'une des armoires de l'infirmerie et en sortie de quoi désinfecté et de lui faire des points de suture.

Témara – bon comment tu t'ais fais sa ?

Duo – un con d'ozzi qui ne sait pas ce servir d'un sabre !

Temara – je vois ce que tu veux dire ! Attention sa risque de faire male.

Duo grimaça quand Témara commença à désinfecter la plait.

Témara – mais qu'a tu pus lui faire pour qu'il veulent te tué ?

Duo – je leur ai tenu tête !

Témara – Duo tu peux pas arrêté tes blagues 5 minutes.

Duo – mais ce n'est pas une blague ! Aieheu !

Témara – désolé mais tu n'avais cas pas parler !

Duo – mais heu ! C'est plus fore que moi tu le sais bien.

Témara – tien passe cette crème quand tu aura prix ta douche !

Duo – quoi, mais j'ai pas le temps de prendre une douche je doit aller sauver mais amie.

Témara attrapa Duo pas sa natte et le traîna derrière elle.

Duo – Témara lâche moi t'es méchante allé lâche moi.

Dranquawa – sa arrive souvent sa !

Jack – chaque foie que Témara s'occupe de Duo ! Elle le considère comme un pseudo petit frère.

Témara – tu vas prendre une douche même si il faut que je te douche.

Ce fut à ce moment la qu'un sweeper passa devant elle.

Sweeper – Témara c'est vrais ce que tu viens de dire.

Témara – oui pourquoi ?

Sweeper – je peux me joindre à toi ?

Le Sweeper ne vie pas la mais de Témara arrivé et ce la reçu en plaine figure.

Témara – Matt va te faire foutre salle obséder !

Matt – au que c'est doux une gifle de la par de l'élut de mon cœur.

Témara reprit sa route jusqu'a la cabine de Duo. Une foie arriver a l'intérieure elle poussa le natté dans la sale de bain et dit :

Témara – tu te lave comme il faut et moi je reste la tan que tu ne t'ais pas lavé !

Duo n'eu pas le choie et fut obligé de ce laver entièrement et de passer la crème que Témara lui avais donner.

Témara – au mais c'est un vrai miracle que tu mettes que 5 minutes pour te doucher.

Duo – bon ta vu chui propre je me coifferait des que je peux ! En attendent j'y vais.

A suivre.

Jin : ra je vais mourir.

Duo : ha bon pour quoi ?

Jin : les coures vont reprendre.

Quatre : au mais tu vas bien t'amuser dans ce cas !

Jin : na chui en prison !

Wufei : comment sa en prison.

Duo : elle est dans un interna.

Heero : hn !

Jin : ra sa va être dure en plus j'ais un disque dure qui ma lâché.

Duo : quoi il n'y avait pas de sauvegarde de fanfiction dessus !

Jin : non main mon scanne était installé dessus.

Duo : mais arrête de me faire peur.

Jin : bon je vais trafiquer mon pc


	7. Chapter 7

Faut pas jouer avec sa vie

Témara resta quel que minute silencieuse avent de sortir de la cabine à son tour et de dire :

Témara – tu va ou la ?

Duo – Pirater là bas d'oz.

Témara – pas question tu fils te coucher.

Duo – oué c'est sa à plus Témara !

Sur c'est mot le jeun natté ce mis à courir dans les couloires du bateau.

Témara – Duo ne cours pas tu vas faire saute les points de suture.

Temara secoua la tête avent de partir à sa poursuite pour le retrouver dans les cuisines en train de manger une glace et de tapé sur son ordi qui ce trouvait sur c'est genou.

Témara – Duo tu fais quoi ?

Duo – je pirates la base de donnait d'oz pour s'avoir ce qu'ils vont faire des autres pilotes !

Témara – tu veux dire qu'ils ce sont fait capturer !

Duo – exact ! Tien je les aient trouvés ! Bon voyons ce qu'il c'est passé avent !

« Ozzi – tien vous venez de vous réveille ! Dans une heure vous serait transféré dans une autre base pour vous faire interroger ! »

Duo – je vois ce qu'ils vont faire. Bon il me reste plus que 40 minute et il me reste encore à savoir ou !

Témara – je t'interdit d'y allait !

Duo – c'est sa Témara si t'arrive à me garder on verra sa !

Jack – et Témara si tu ne veux pas que Duo face de connerie, tu peux toujours aller les libéraient toi-même.

Témara – tu as raison d'Jack ! Bon Duo c'est moi qui vais aller les libéraient t'es amis !

Duo – si tu veux ! Mais je serais dans les parages pour te dire quand intervenir et en cas de problème !

Témara – dac !

Après avoir cherché pendent quelque seconde Duo ce leva en hurlant :

Duo – j'ai trouvé ! Ils vont les envoyer dans là bas de Corré.

Témara – quoi ils vont les envoyés en Corré !

Duo – ils vont les faire sortir de la basse par le pore et prendre une voiture militaire pour ce rendre à l'aéroport militaire.

Témara – je vois ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de temps.

Duo – exact ! Bon Témara enfile t'as plus belle robe il faut que tu fasse bonne impression à ton publique.

Temarra lui souri et parti ce changer pendent que Duo prenait du matérielle pour pouvoir communiquer avec Témara. 10 minutes plus tard nos 2 amis partir pour sauver les autres pilotes. Témara alla jusqu'à l'entré du pore tandis que Duo ce trouvait sur le toi d'un immeuble qui donnait une très belle vu sur le pore.

« Duo – bon Témara t'es en place ? »

« Témara – oué c'est quand tu veux ! »

« Duo – vas y ! »

Témara partie en courent vers les soldas et avent d'être à leur hauteur, elle cassa son talon droit et ce laissa tomber à terre. Comme elle l'avait prévu l'un des soldas la rattrapa et lui dit :

Solda1 – rien de casser ?

Témara – je crois pas merci beau jeun homme.

Solda – il n'y a pas de quoi !

Témara souri au solda qui l'aida à ce relevait.

Témara – au zut mon talon comment je vais faire pour me rendre à la soirée comme sa !

Solda 1 – faite voie si je peux faire quel que chose !

La jeune femme lui tendit sa chaussure que le solda prix pour examiner.

Solda 1 – désolé je ne peux rien y faire.

Quand le solda releva la tête ce fut pour ce retrouvé nez à nez avec une arme.

Solda 1 - mais sa veux dire quoi sa ?

Témara – sa veux dire relâche les pilotes ou je te tue !

Solda 2 – sa ne va pas changé grand chose tu vas quand même nous tuer !

Témara – tu as raison mon chou je devrai vous tuez tout de suite !

Sur ce Témara leur tira une bale chacun en plain cœur.

Heero – qui es tu ?

Témara – moi je m'appel Témara et je suis une Sweepere.

Heero – hn !

Témara – bon on y va les mecs !

Wufei – pourquoi ils nous ont envoyés une onna !

Témara – quoi ? Tu veux répètes ce que tu viens de me dire !

« Duo – laisse tombé Témarar Wufy est un sexe-ciste de première ordre. Bon on ce retrouve au point de rendez-vous ! »

Témara – Dac j'arrive avec la marchandise !

Sur ce elle parti en direction du lieu de rendez-vous.

Pendent ce temps là Duo était descendu de son perchoir et avait rejoint son gange.

Duo – tu as bien dit aux autres de ce mètre dans le périmètre que je t'ai indiqué !

! – oué je leur est dit. Ils sont dans les parages.

Duo – excellent !

? – et Duo elle est avec toi ma sœur ?

Duo – non désolé Hwarang. Mais tu fais quoi ici ?

Hwarang – Dranquawa m'a demandée de retrouver ton frère ! Mais il n'a pas voulut me dire ou il était.

! – il ! S'appel Max et tu n'as pas voulut me dire pourquoi !

Au même moment à proximité du pore.

Témara courait suivi par les 4 pilotes de Gundam.

« Témara – Duo je crois que les ozzis sont à notre poursuite. »

« Duo – bon d'accore on arrive »

« Témara – non Duo toi tu reste la ou tu es. Duo tu m'entant ? »

Heero – que ce passe-t-il ?

Témara – Duo a coupé la communication !

Wufei – pour quoi ce shasi n'est pas venu lui-même au lieu de nous envoyer une onna ?

Témara – ferme la le sexe-ciste ou tu risques de perdre t'es bijoux de famille.

Bizarrement cette phrase fit taire le chinois et plus personne ne parla jusqu'au moment ou on entendit des bruits de moteur.

Témara – le gang de Shini No Kami !

Duo – alors Témara je t'ai manqué ?

Témara – on n'a pas le temps pour les retrouvailles ! Ils arrivent !

Duo – montaient derrière eux et partaient !

Témara monta derrière l'un des membres du gang, les pilotes firent de même de leur coté.

Témara – attente ! Duo que compte tu faire ?

Duo – les occupés ! Léon casse toi avent quel ne descendre.

Léon n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase et parti.

Duo lui fonça sur les soldas mitraillette en main il dévissa le bouchon du réservoir avent de couché sa moto et de sauter.

La moto continua sa route en fessent des étincelles jusqu'au moment ou le jeune natté tira une rafale de bales dans le réservoir.

Ce fut a ce moment que Yugo arriva avec la voiture pour récupérait Duo. Ce dernier sauta à l'arrière de la voiture.

Yugo – Duo sa va ?

N'ayant aucune réponse de son frère Yugo ce tourna et vit que Duo était bléser au niveau de la tempe. Yugo alluma son communicateur pour pouvoir prévenir Témara.

« Yugo – Témara Duo est blesser à la tête on retourne au bateau et vite !

« Témara – Dac ! »

Arriver au bateau Yugo sortie de la voiture, il prit Duo dans sais bras et le monta à bore.

Sally – que c'est-t-il passé ?

Témara – Duo c'est fait tirer dessus !

Sally – j'ai vu sa ! Mais il ne devrait pas être dans cet état pour autant !

Dranquawa – il a était blessé ce matin !

Témara – sa lui a valut 27 point de suture !

Sally – je voie sont corps n'a pas du avoir le temps de remplacer le sang perdu ! Il va falloir lui faire une transfusion ! Qui a le même groupe sanguin que Duo ?

Témara – quel est le groupe sanguin de Duo ?

Yugo – Duo a le même groupe sanguin que moi !

Sally – bon c'est parfait on va faire la transfusion ! D'Jack, Marco conduisaient le a l'infirmerie !

Jack – d'accore ! Yugo suis nous !

Jack et Marco conduirent Yugo a l'infirmerie. Quand ils furent arriver Yugo déposa Duo sur le lit et s'assit à côte.

Sally – bon commençons vit !

Sally commença à installer la transfusion.

Marco – dite Sally Duo va sans sortie ?

Sally – une personne normale serait déjà morte ! Mais Duo est tout sauf une personne normale !

Jack – il a intérêt de sans sortir si non c'est moi qui vais le ranimer à coup de point dans la gueule !

Sur ce les deux sweeper partirent. Quand la transfusion fut fini Sally fit sorti Yugo et alla donnait des nouvelle au 4 autre pilote. Elle retrouva les G-boys dans la salle de réunion accompagnés de leur mentor.

Quatre – Sally comment va Duo ?

Sally – il est revenu souvent dans des sales états mais jamais il n'a été aussi proche de la mort !

Yugo – dans ce cas il ne risque rien !

Quatre – quoi mais comment peut tu dire sa ?

Yugo – si tu crois qu'il c'est surnommé Shinigami pour rien tu te trompe !

J – se salle gosse avait cas écouter les ordres et puis s'il meure ce ne sera pas une gros perte.

Yugo ce retenu de ne pas Tuer le professeur J et pour passer ces n'erres il foutu un grand coup de pied dans la porte. Cette dernière ce retrouva par terre dans un bruis métallique. Tous les pilotes regardèrent Yugo d'un air interrogative. Ce dernier ce retourna vers le professeur J et le pointa du doit avent de lui dire :

Yugo – et toi vieux chnoque insulte encore une foie mon petit frère et je te tue !

Quatre – Yugo pour quoi tu as frapper sur cette porte ?

Yugo – pour éviter de frapper sur ce vieux débris.

G – Yugo tu viens de dire que Duo était ton frère mais il ne nous à jamais parlé de toi.

Yugo – c'est simple c'était pour évité que je m'énervai contre vous comme en ce moment

G – je vois ! Yugo veut tu participer à notre réunion ?

Yugo – bien sur !

Pendent ce temps a l'infirmerie du bateau Duo venait de ce réveiller avec un male de crâne à sans taper la tête contre les murs.

Duo – putain j'ai trop faine ! Bon je vais bouffer !

Duo se leva et ce dirigea vers les cuisines du bateau. Arriver dans les cuisines le jeune natté ce dirigea vers le frigo ou il prix des fruits puis dans le congèle ou il prix un pot de glace.

Duo – un pot de glace au café avec des fruits ça devrai aller ! Bon je vais dans ma chambre !

Tout en allant vers sa cabine Duo mangeait. Quand il entendit la voie de Yugo.

Yugo – et les vieux c'est à cause de vous que mon frère ne vient plus me voire ?

Duo s'approcha sans brui de la pièce ou venait la voie de Yugo. Arrivé devant il découvrit la porte défoncé par terre. Il entra à l'intérieure en ce cachant dans l'obscurité pour ne pas qu'on le voie.

J – de quoi parles tu ?

Yugo – cela fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pas vu Duo ! Donc je me suis dit que quel qu'un l'empêcher de venir me voire et les seuls personne pouvant faire sa c'est vous !

Quand Duo entendus cela il ne put s'empêcher d'explosé de rire. Cela attira les regards dans sa direction. C'est-à-dire derrière Quatre.

Quatre – je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi !

Duo – alors tout le monde sa va bien !

Quatre ce retourna et scruta l'obscurité mais sans parvenir à voir la personne.

Quatre – Duo c'est toi ?

Le jeune natté s'avança et dit :

Duo – oué c'est moi Duo Maxwell en cher et en os. Elle est trop drôle votre conversation.

Tout en disant cela Duo c'était assis sur la table et manger sa glace.

Sally – mais comment cela est possible ! tu n'aurais pas du te réveil avent plusieurs jour.

Duo – ben j'ai un sacré pouvoir de régénération !

Yugo – oué et avec le café que tu ingurgites tu vas avoir un surplus d'énergie.

Duo – et alors !

J – Maxwell descendait de cette table tout de suite !

Duo – ferme la vieux con chui en convalescent la ! Et si tu as un blême tu me le dis si non tu te la fermes.

J – de t'as faute la mission que nous voulions te donner ne ce fera pas !

Duo – c'est quoi cette putain de mission qui ne ce fera pas ?

J – Destruction de la base militaire sous marine !

Duo – ha cette bas la ! Ben j'ai déjà placé des explosifs, il y a plus cas s'approcher à 2 km de la basse pour déclencher les explosifs !

Yugo – sa c'est bien mon frangin !

Quatre – c'est parfait le problème est réglé.

Sally – non pas tout a fait ! Duo tu vas retourner à l'infirmerie pour finir t'as convalescent !

Duo – na je veux po ! C'est tout blanc la bas !

Yugo ce leva et ce mit en face de Duo. Ce dernier ne fit pas plus attention à son frère trop occupé à manger sa glace. Le jeune natté réagi seulement quand Yugo le mi sur son épaule.

Duo – Yugo repose moi par terre je veux po y aller t'es pu mon frère !

Yugo – ce n'est pas la première foie ! Et je t'amène dans t'a chambre !

Duo – na j'ai pas envi de me reposer lâche moi TORTIONNAIRE…

Les cris de Duo attirèrent les sweepers qui découvrirent la porte de la salle de réunion défonçait.

Sweeper – que c'est-t-il passé ici ?

Duo – c'est Yugo qui a défoncé la porte et la il veut me kidnapper !

Sweeper – tu veux un coup de mains !

Quatre – Duo arrête de gigoter tu vas faire sauter tes points de suture.

Yugo passa la porte et ce dirigea en direction de la cabine de Duo. Ce dernier lui donna des coups de pied dans les côtes pour qu'il le lâche.

Yugo – Duo arrête de me frapper et mange t'as glace.

Duo – tu le prends comme sa ! D'accore !

Sur ce il versa le pot de glace sur la tête de son frère. Ce dernier le jeta parterre avent de lui hurler !

Yugo – Duo je vais te tué !

Duo ne répondit pas et partie en courant mort de rire, poursuivi par Yuogo.

En arrivant à proximité de la sorti Duo renversa Hilde qui venait de rentrer de mission. Ils ce retrouvèrent dans une position coucher l'un sur l'autre.

Hilde – Duo cela ne serait pas mieux dans la chambre ?

Duo – Hilde bébé ! Si mais avec toi peut importe ou on le fait sa reste inoubliable !

Jack – Duo tu vas mieux c'est superbe ! Mais tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

Hilde – quoi ? Duo que c'est-t-il passé pendent mon absence ?

Yugo – Duo Shinigami Maxwell je te tiens !

Duo – au secoure le tortionnaire est de retour !

Hilde – le tortionnaire ! Mais c'est quoi ce bordaille ?

Entre temps Hilde et Duo c'était relevé.

Yugo – depuis quand on traite son frère de tortionnaire ?

Duo était caché derrière Hilde et éviter le plus qu'il le pouvait de ce faire attraper.

Duo – depuis qu'il a décidé de m'enfermer dans ma chambre !

Yugo – peux tu me rappelais le qu'elle de nous deux est blessé ?

Ce fut à ce moment qu'Hilde remarquas les bandages autour de la tête de Duo

Hilde – Duo tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller te reposer dans t'as chambre ! Immédiatement !

Duo – mais Hilde bébé c'est rien seulement des égratignures !

Hilde – des égratignure mon oeil ! La dernière foie que tu m'as dit sa tu t'étais fais tiré dessus ! Donc fil dans t'as chambre !

Duo – ben na je veux po !

Yugo – trop tare petit frère je te tien !

Yugo avait enfin réussi à rattraper Duo et le remettre sur son épaule et reprit tranquillement sa route vers la cabine de Duo.

Duo – nii-san repose moi par terre ! Je veux po y aller !

Yugo – m'en fiche tu y vas de gré ou de force !

Tout les sweepers sortir de leur cabine alertée par les crie de duo qui hurlé « je veux pas y aller ! Je veux mourir ! nii-san laisse moi mourir. »

Une foie que Yugo eu réussi à rentrer de force Duo dans sa chambre il dut y rester pour éviter que sont petit frère ne s'évade.

A suivre.

Jin : la j'avances vous avez vu ?

Duo : t'avance vers quoi ?

Jin : moi vers la mort.

Heero : duo ne la mes pas en colère.

Duo : pourquoi ?

Jin : par ce qu'il a peur que j'arrête d'écrire la fanfiction bien sur.

Saraël : il a raison de sans faire.

Duo : c'est qui elle ?

Jin : Saraël n'amie de moi tu va bien.

Saraël : oué et toi.

Duo : Jin répons a ma question !

Jin : fais des fanfictions.

Kon : pas male !

Katan : n'y pence même pas !

Ichigo : viens vers la et arrête tes connerie !

Saraël : katan mon amour.

Wufei : y a des chambre pour sa.

Duo : a bon tu dit pas sa quand c'est salye qui te saute dessus !

Wufei : Maxwel je vais te tué.

Jin : oué ben pas pour le moment.

Duo : supère croché du droit Jin.

Michaël : c'est quoi ce bordaille.

Duo : ha tes qui et il est plus grand que moi !

Jin : ha Michaël l'ange du feu tu va bien.

Duo : il est trop mimi tu trouve pas Hilde.

Hilde : oué trop de trop ! Et si on l'adopté lui aussi.

Michaël : chui pas a adopter je fais ce que je veux.

Hilde : Duo tu as vu ? Il est aussi vulgaire que toi.

Jin : bon ben j'y vais a+ les amies.


End file.
